


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°19 : Savoir & Survivre

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Alderaan, Christmas Presents, Convergence, Dark, Death Star, Despair, Drabble Collection, Family Issues, Father issues, House Palpatine, Legends Never Die, Naboo Lake Country, Palpateen, Survivor Guilt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Savoir : Sheev Palpatine subit les railleries de ses frères et sœurs, décidément très matinaux en ce jour de Noël, et les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant lorsque son père demande à lui parler.Survivre : Leia Organa est la seule survivante de la catastrophe d'Alderaan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que mon cerveau a définitivement perdu la capacité d'écrire des trucs légers x'( … Et puis j'ai tiré au sort des thèmes pas toujours joyeux, aussi xD
> 
> Pour le premier texte... le lien avec le thème peut se faire à la fin, quand Palpatine se dit que Cosinga n'a aucune idée des problèmes que son fils envisage encore de lui causer. … Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. (En vrai, l'auteure a écrit un peu n'importe quoi, et a abandonné la moitié de ses idées de départ dont le lien avec « Savoir ». L'auteure a les neurones dans le coton, merci de votre compréhension U_U')

**Jour n°19 - Lundi 19 décembre 2016**

**« Savoir & Survivre »**

 

 

Savoir –

 

Lorsque Sheev se réveilla en ce matin de Noël, l'adolescent ne réalisa pas tout de suite la date du jour. Il s'étira longuement en restant bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, seule sa main droite en sortit furtivement pour repousser les cheveux roux en bataille qui étaient tombés sur son visage pendant son sommeil.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier principal du manoir de Convergence, et que les deux ou trois serviteurs qu'il croisa lui souhaitèrent poliment un joyeux Noël, qu'il parvint à se situer dans le temps. _Un joyeux Noël... Quel joyeux Noël en effet que d'être coincé ici avec une famille abominable_ , songea-t-il amèrement, tout en leur retournant la politesse avec un sourire de façade.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger principale, pour y trouver ses deux frères et ses deux sœurs, déjà attablés autour de leur petit déjeuner. Sheev soupira, puis se résigna à s'asseoir en leur compagnie. Alors qu'il se servait un mug de thé, son plus jeune frère, âgé de dix ans, l'interpella :

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies été assez sage cette année pour que le Père Noël t'offre quelque chose, fit l'enfant avec un sourire méchant. Je ne pense pas que tu aies été assez sage de _toute ta vie_ pour mériter quoi que ce soit, en fait.

\- Tu es absolument ridicule, lui rétorqua sèchement Sheev. Le Père Noël n'existe même pas, et tu le sais. Maintenant tais-toi et retourne à ta tartine.

\- Il n'a pas forcément tort, continua la plus âgée des deux sœurs. Le Père Noël mis à part, évidemment. Je doute fort que Père accepte de t'offrir quoi que ce soit, vu comment tu t'es comporté à son égard toute l'année... toute ton existence, même.

Sheev lui lança un regard courroucé, mais sa sœur ne se départit pas de son petit rictus agaçant.

\- C'est certainement le cas, mais crois-moi, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire des états d'âme de Père, tout comme je n'en ai rien à faire des vôtres, lui répondit Sheev. Mieux vaut ne pas avoir de cadeaux que d'accepter ceux offerts à contrecœur.

Son frère le plus âgé s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais il en fut dissuadé par l'entrée de Cosinga dans la pièce. Le père de famille, avec lequel Sheev partageait une ressemblance frappante, s'adressa directement à son fils aîné.

\- Sheev, lève-toi et suis-moi, grogna-t-il sans lui jeter plus qu'un regard.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Père, fit le jeune Palpatine d'un ton ironique.

Cosinga, qui avait déjà tourné les talons pour quitter la pièce, se retourna brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quand apprendras-tu à rester à ta place et à ne pas me manquer de respect ? cracha-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Sheev préféra ne rien répondre, pour une fois. Une confrontation aussi matinale ne figurait pas dans ses plans pour la journée. Il emboîta plutôt le pas de Cosinga, qui le conduisit à l'extérieur du manoir, dans l'allée de l'entrée.

Un objet volumineux s'y trouvait, mais il était recouvert par un grand drap blanc. _Un cadeau ? Tout de même ?_ Cosinga se planta devant son fils, ses yeux bleu pâle brillant de sa colère toujours pas retombée.

\- Considère ce cadeau comme une sorte d'accord entre nous. Je te fais plaisir en t'offrant quelque chose que je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier et, en échange, tu améliores ton comportement. Envers moi, envers ta mère, envers tes frères et sœurs, envers tes professeurs et tes camarades. Je ne sais pas pour quoi tu te prends, exactement, à tenir tête à tout le monde, mais maintenant tu vas arrêter parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez. C'est compris ?

\- Avant d'agréer à quoi que ce soit, je souhaite voir ce que tu m'as « offert ».

\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Sheev.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama le jeune Palpatine, exaspéré.

\- C'est le prénom que nous t'avons donné à ta naissance et j'ai donc tout à fait le droit de l'utiliser, peu importe ton avis sur le sujet.

Les deux Palpatine étaient désormais aussi furieux l'un que l'autre, se toisant froidement. La tension entre eux était presque palpable.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet principal de cette discussion, commença Sheev en tentant de recouvrer son sang-froid, je suis parfaitement en position de négocier, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Père, puisque j'ai tout à fait le droit de refuser votre cadeau.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir, et bien vite.

Cosinga fit signe au discret servant, qui se trouvait non loin depuis le début, de retirer le drap blanc pour découvrir ce qui était caché dessous.

Un prototype Patrouilleur Flash. L'un des meilleurs speeders de course.

Sheev resta ébahi pendant un instant. Cosinga savait décidément comment faire chanter les gens... mais son fils avait la fibre manipulatrice tout aussi développée, sinon plus.

\- Toujours enclin à refuser mon cadeau ? demanda Cosinga, un petit sourire victorieux dessiné sur ses lèvres fines.

\- J'admets que cela peut me faire reconsidérer ce que j'ai affirmé précédemment, commenta son fils.

\- Prends-le, il est à toi. Je réclame simplement un meilleur comportement et une meilleure tenue de ta part, ce qui ne devrait pas trop être difficile à faire, même pour toi, si tu décides de faire des efforts.

_Crois ce que tu veux, vieil homme... La personne qui parviendra à me contrôler et à me forcer à faire des choses contre mon gré n'est pas encore née._

 

 

 

Survivre –

 

Leia était désormais l'une des seules survivantes de la catastrophe d'Alderaan. Mais même si elle était sauve, un horrible nœud comprimait son estomac...

Elle avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle avait tout perdu parce que Tarkin avait eu soif de sang et de violence, et que la planète natale de la princesse était la cible la plus proche. Elle avait tout perdu parce qu'un monstre avait appuyé sur un bouton, et que ce bouton était celui qui appelait la Mort elle-même.

Leia était tellement perdue dans le flottement et la douleur qu'elle peinait à vraiment réaliser l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Une planète entière avait disparu sous ses yeux impuissants, heurtée par l'unique rayon destructeur de l'Étoile de la Mort. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu – sa vie entière – était partie en fumée en l'espace de quelques secondes décisives, alors que la planète explosait en des millions de fragments rocheux, alors que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient réduites en cendres – comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Et pourtant, ces personnes avaient existé. Elles étaient nées, elles avaient grandi, elles avaient bâti leurs vies. Et un officier impérial trop zélé s'était empressé de répondre à l'appel d'un Empereur maléfique, avait fait feu et avait tout détruit.

Leia pensait avec douleur au peuple d'Alderaan, pacifique et éloigné des conflits qui secouaient de nouveau la galaxie. Hommes, femmes, enfants, tellement de vies innocentes volées sans préavis.

Leia revoyait également sa propre famille. La terreur que son père avait dû éprouver, en voyant le faisceau lumineux traverser l'espace en direction de la planète. Bail Organa avait probablement versé une larme pour son peuple, pour sa planète, pour le danger que courait toute la galaxie. Il avait certainement eu une pensée pour sa fille, captive de l'Empire, au destin incertain. Et puis tout s'était éteint, et plus rien ne se rallumerait désormais.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est beaucoup trop sombre, tout ça... Vous pouvez soutenir ce pauvre Sheev Palpatine en rejoignant le Comité de Soutien au Malheureux Darth Sidious, et allumer une bougie en mémoire des victimes d'Alderaan x'(


End file.
